


Pink

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [10]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is unlike anything he's ever known, but beautiful, way too beautiful, to scare him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Important warning in the end notes. However, it spoils the story.

 

If he had to describe it, he would say it was all pink.

Although it was actually nonexistent in his very personal palette of dude-that's-cool, the color was now warming and comforting, shimmering lightly where it painted his skin. On looking down, it seemed as if he was bathed in it from head to toe.

Along with the general warmth came a feeling of total peace; as if his very heart was able to _breathe_ , now that he was overcome with purest joy. It tickled and tingled along his spine, gently filled his head until all doubts and sorrows were swept away and gone with the tide, and he felt light and dizzy, but in a very good way: comparable to being loved.

If he had to describe it further, he might talk about the taste.

Coppery and bitter on his tongue, but not fully unwelcome. Strange, indeed. Spicy. Somewhere in-between mouth-watering and unpleasant, like an apple that's sweet and juicy at first, but rotten inside, and makes you feel sick to the stomach if you happen to have a bite of it. And still he would not want to miss it, for it was part of his transformation. If that was the right word to use.

The scent, too, was coppery, and mixed with something he could not quite name. Exotic herbs, maybe, from a foreign land so far away, no one had ever travelled to it. Where nature was wild and untamed. He wanted to flare his nostrils and let the smells take him there, to an adventurous journey of absolute freedom.

Being asked about the side-effects on his body, he would simply stare, unblinking, and say nothing. It was hard to find the right words to explain a total unawareness; even though he moved his fingers, _watched_ them move, he had no understanding for the gesture. It didn't matter.

It was all pink. And copper. Nothing else.

He sincerely wished he could make Zeke understand. Wipe his tears and soothe his pain by explaining how wonderful it was. There was nothing to worry about. He had never in his life felt better than he did now; not even confession of love had been so overwhelming beautiful.

Of course, he couldn't tell any of this. No speech was left to him. No breath, no heartbeat. No life.

Nothing but a faint smile on his lips, which Zeke kissed away to treasure forever.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Warning:** Trigger: main character death.
> 
> Written for **FFFC** Week 6: 21 Guns
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful HoneyAndVinegar, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
